Comeuppance
by Prufrax
Summary: If you asked anyone, Jacob did not deserve Evie. Not even as a sister. However, she would vehemently disagree. Because, when things came to a head, she could always count on her brother to be at her side. Despite all his imperfections. Few people could claim to be as loyal and committed.


**Author's Notes:** This is smut for its own sake. It is quite perverted, too.

Again, please be mindful of the relationship and other tags.

This is a gift to /u/8303395/PoetHrotsvitha

 **COMEUPPANCE**

The night was perfect. Evie could already taste success. There was no way she would be spotted out here in the outskirts where street lamps were sparse at best, and in a cloudy, moonless night no less.

Taking advantage of the cover provided by the thick foliage of the tree she was perched on, she began the meditation exercise that would allow her to perceive her surroundings beyond what any normal human being could. Nowadays, it took her mere seconds to accomplish it, but she was still somewhat vulnerable while going through the motions. She took deep breaths and focused on pushing her senses to their limits. Then, she pushed beyond.

She slipped into the manor through a window in the second floor, producing less noise than the chilly autumn breeze that accompanied her. The plans had indicated the target's location to be the master bedroom on the third floor. Pausing for a beat, she concentrated on separating all the human noises she could hear, pinpointing each separate guard. Both the first and second floors were adequately defended, which posed no obstacle to Evie, but the guard on the third floor had been doubled. The Templars were slow to adapt, but effective when they did. They had finally begun to understand that the Frye twins shouldn't be underestimated.

The faint rustling of cloth alerted Evie to one of the guards leaving his post at the stairs to begin patrolling the hallway. As silent and graceful as a cat, she snuck up to the corner. She unsheathed her kukri and waited patiently without even peeking, her other senses broadcasting the guard's position as clearly as if she were seeing him in broad daylight. Even the man's footsteps were sufficient, sounding loud enough to her even though they were muffled by the plush carpeting. However, as if that weren't enough, she could also sense the vibrations he produced on the wooden floorboards through the soles of her feet.

As soon as he was in range, Evie stepped out, lightning fast, and struck the guard straight through the neck, severing his spine. She then dragged him around the corner while pulling out the blade in one motion. Before the body could hit the floor and alert the entire manor, she grabbed the coat's collar from behind and laid the corpse gently on the carpet.

She moved on to the next target without a glance back.

The next guard thought he was smart. He had taken his post where the light from the lamps couldn't reach him on the side of the stairs. Evie nearly smiled. Thanks to her ancestors and her training, she could see perfectly well in nearly complete darkness. Not to mention that close enough she could also accurately locate him by the sound of his breathing and heartbeat. Always keen on efficiency, Evie simply fished a throwing knife from its holster, put it through the man's eye socket, and went directly for the stairs.

Minutes later, the third floor had been cleared out, and Evie was standing over the sleeping form of her Templar target. She covered the man's mouth and delicately slid the kukri's blade across his neck. By the time he opened his eyes, they simply rolled to the back of his skull. Taking the white handkerchief out of its designated pocket in her coat, she proceeded to dab at the wound. It was done.

Just as she began walking toward the window, Evie heard the sound of small footsteps approaching the bedroom. Bloody hell. The plan hadn't mentioned children in the house on this particular night. Mr. Green's spies had been sloppy. She turned her face toward the ceiling and shut her eyes tightly, her face scrunching in distaste. She hated missions like this.

There was nothing she could do, though. So, before the poor child stumbled upon not only his father's corpse, but also the culprit, Evie stalked quickly to the window, opened it, and disappeared into the night.

Usually, by the time she returned to the train, she had already unwound enough to get adequate sleep. For obvious reasons, that wasn't the case tonight. When she entered Agnes' and Jacob's car, and saw her brother's prone form on the couch, she immediately knew what she could do to put this awful night behind her.

Without another thought, she placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Jacob?" she whispered.

His eyes shot open and he lifted his head, but all their years of training stopped him short of actually freezing like most people did. Instead, he quickly studied his surroundings. After a second, his eyes found hers in the darkness and they held each other's gaze.

"Evie." He smiled gently.

She returned his smile instinctively. "Come to my car," she said, tugging on the sleeve of that ratty coat he loved so much.

His smile disappeared. "I'm exhausted," he declared, letting his head fall back to the armrest and closing his eyes.

Evie bit her lip. She hated showing any manner of vulnerability in front of her brother. Not because he was cruel about it, not at all, but still, he was an incurable prankster and wasn't going to let her live it down for weeks. Tonight, she was willing to pay the price, though.

"There was a child at the manor," she said, unable to keep the somber tone out of her voice.

He sighed. "Ah, bloody hell."

"Please?" she pleaded.

Jacob groaned and sat up with some effort. After capturing both her hands with his, he pulled Evie down to a crouch so their eyes were at the same level. He began rubbing circles with his thumbs on the backs of her hands.

"I'll stay here tomorrow all day and we'll deal with this. Alright, pet?"

Brusquely freeing her hands from his grasp, Evie stood up. "Jacob," she said, a tad exasperated. He knew how these things affected her. Why was he acting this way?

With a sigh, he fell back against the backrest and closed his eyes again. "Evie," he imitated her tone, "I was running on rooftops all day."

The disappointment she felt in that moment quickly became hurt, which in turn sparked anger. She felt like being spiteful, and with Jacob acting like this, she saw no reason to hold back.

"How come I'm always there for you when you need me?" Her face was stone, her tone ice.

If he noticed, he chose to ignore it. As he leaned forward to look at her, a smirk slowly appeared on his lips. "Well, it's easier to get you going."

One of her eyelids nearly twitched. Was his head so far up his ass that he actually couldn't understand what happened those times? While it was true that her body responded with less involvement on her part, the fact was that, to begin with, she was the one allowing him to touch her in order to elicit those responses.

Evie had been toying with an idea for a while. Something for the bedroom, to reward him for always being there for her. To hell with it, though. Revenge was as good a use for it as anything else. She began by taking off her coat, making a show of dropping it to the floor. Then, she moved on to undoing the buttons on her vest.

It was at this point that Jacob arched an eyebrow at her. "You won't," he said challengingly.

Putting on her sweetest smile just for his benefit, Evie carried on. At first, he tried to feign disinterest, looking away and pretending to study his fingernails. By the time the blouse slid down her shoulders and pooled at her feet along with the other garments, he was gawking.

When her trousers began sliding down her hips, he had had enough.

"Evie!" he whispered harshly. This time she smiled honestly. At his panic. Oh, she almost had him now.

Obviously panicking at her rather public display, he leaned forward and began picking up her clothes. He then stood up, placed the coat on her shoulders, and with a hand on her lower back led her toward the door.

Once they were in her car and the door was closed behind them, Evie sneaked a hand down to Jacob's trousers.

"Seems like it's quite easy to get you going too, brother dearest."

He groaned and rolled his eyes at her. With visible effort, he turned around toward the door. She would've found his stubbornness adorable were it not because she actually needed him close.

Evie had been prepared for that posturing of his, though. She knew he would try to save his dignity after opening his big mouth like he did back there.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded, reaching for his wrist. "Turn around."

When he did, she fluidly sank to her knees in front of him, never taking her eyes off his. His breathing hitched. She caressed the length of his thighs and looked at him from under her eyelashes.

"Jesus, Evie, you're going to be the death of me," he said airily.

Wishing to prolong the game, and his agony, she simply tilted her head to one side. "Why?"

He grimaced. "These things you do."

"I'm not doing anything." She smirked. "I _won't_ do anything." She put special emphasis on the second word. "Unless you ask."

He gulped and closed his eyes. "U-Use your mouth."

"Be nice, _little_ brother." She squeezed his thighs.

A desperate groan escaped him. "Please, Evie," he whined, "use your mouth."

Instead of responding with words, she merely began undoing his belt. His posture relaxed as the tension left his body. Unbidden, a satisfied smiled appeared on her lips. Now he was completely at her mercy.

Once he was free of his underwear, she immediately took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip.

She kept at it until she judged him to be sufficiently lubricated, and then, she began breathing slowly and deeply. All her focus went into controlling the muscles of her throat and her lungs. Father was probably turning in his grave, utterly appalled at her use of the meditation exercises he had taught her.

When she felt like her body was ready, Evie slowly slid all the way along his length until her nose was pressed to the firm muscles of his lower abdomen. It wasn't comfortable, but his delicious gasp made up for it. Perhaps with some practice she would be able to do it effortlessly. If he behaved from now on, that is.

To aid herself, she hugged his legs. After getting more accustomed to the sensation, she began experimenting with contracting her throat, wriggling her tongue, squeezing her cheeks, and even twisting her head a little. Every little movement extracted reactions from Jacob that ranged from the adorable to expletives he mostly used when fighting. She was relishing all of them. Also, she was mentally taking note of which ones were the most effective.

"My God, Evie! How did you? —When did you? —Oh—oh, God."

She felt his legs tremble, giving out under him. Somehow, he held, though.

After a beat, Evie heard him take a deep breath. "I must say, sister dearest." She could hear the smile on his lips, and with just reason dreaded what would come next. "This new trick of yours is _deeply_ satisfying."

Evie nearly choked. Although she had been controlling her throat and her breathing perfectly, she ended up coughing and wheezing once he was out of her mouth.

"Bloody hell, Jacob! A stupid pun? Really?"

At least he had the decency to look contrite. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He kneeled beside her and began patting her back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until she managed to breathe with ease again.

Evie couldn't help the sigh that escaped her. Well, that part of her plan had swiftly gone to shit. And just when she had begun enjoying it. Perhaps a bit more than that, considering how her underthings were uncomfortably drenched.

It took her a moment of self-pity, but once it was gone, she saw a way to salvage the night and still come out on top.

"Alright," she announced, standing up, "I'm going to bed now."

She walked to the small dresser and pulled out her nightgown.

"I, um," Jacob began lamely. "I know you were choking and all, but…" He let the sentence hang in the air, thick with meaning.

Typical Jacob, still burning with lust, the pervert. He was predictable, though, and Evie had been counting on this. When she turned around, she found his erection still raging on, just as expected. For show, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"And?" she said, trying to keep calm despite the sight before her. She would've been lying if she said it didn't revive the fire between her legs.

"Well, aren't you…" He couldn't finish. It was obvious that he wanted this very much, but he was also red to his ears.

"After that fiasco? I'm not going to do anything. Now it's up to you."

His jaw nearly unhinged. "You expect me to go back to my car and rub one out alone after this?"

Evie slipped elegantly out of her trousers, somehow managing to conceal her soaked underthings. Then, she turned around toward the bed, effectively showing her back to Jacob. "I didn't say that. I merely said that I'm not doing anything, and now it's all up to you."

There was a long silence between them. Evie bit her lower lip. By God, he couldn't be daft enough not to understand, right?! Because she still needed him.

"Oh," he finally said.

She nearly sighed with relief.

In an instant, he was behind her, his body flush against hers, his strong, warm arms around her. Yes! Evie melted into the embrace. Without wasting any time, he began caressing her shoulder and softly kissing her neck, his stubble scraping her skin so deliciously. She lifted one hand to his nape and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Ever since their first time together, Jacob had displayed a peculiar interest in her body. When it came to demonstrating his love for her, physical pleasure was always his first option. Not his only one, but the one he preferred if the circumstances allowed it. Despite this situation not being optimal, Evie found it not only flattering but downright endearing. Because his obsession with female bodies didn't extend beyond hers.

A shudder suddenly ran down her spine, scattering her thoughts and easing the tension in her body. At long last, she could begin putting this awful night behind her.

 **FIN**


End file.
